Pet Ghost
is a resource. See also: Petsmount Ghost. s are the ghosts of pets which have died. The pet either died due to negligence on the owner's part (see Keeping Your Pet Alive) or was put down on purpose by a Hunter in order to provide food for a Pink Dragoone, or to access the Pet Sanctuary. A pet killed by a Hunter loses all the statistic bonuses it had gained from feeding. This makes them stackable in one's inventory, so that several butchered Bow Meows, for example, occupy only one item slot. The ghosts of pets which die due to the owner's negligence keep their stats. s can be brought to life again in several ways. Firstly by obtaining a Resurrection Powder (either buying it from the Resource market, or completing the Pet Sanctuary dungeon) then exchanging the pet ghost and the powder with Sorim Ait outside Amakna Castle at 3,-5 for an alive pet with the same stats but 1 HP. Butchered pets will not recover lost stat points. You can also exchange a along with an Eniripsa Powder with Oshimo at the Bow Kennel for a new pet, it will be the same kind, but with blank stats. Previously Available s Image:Air Bwak Ghost.png|Air Bwak Image:Angora Bow Meow Ghost.png|Angora Bow Meow Image:Atooin Ghost.png|Atooin Image:Baby Crowdzilla Ghost.png|Baby Crowdzilla Image:Bilby Ghost.png|Bilby Image:Black Dragoone Ghost.png|Black Dragoone Image:Black Quaquack Ghost.png|Black Quaquack Image:Black Tiwabbit Ghost.png|Black Tiwabbit Image:Bloalak Ghost.png|Bloalak Image:Blokus Ghost.png|Blokus Image:Bloody Koalak Ghost.png|Bloody Koalak Image:Blue Piwin Ghost.png|Blue Piwin Image:Bontick Ghost.png|Bontick Image:Borbat Ghost.png|Borbat Image:Bow Meow Ghost.png|Bow Meow Image:Bow Wow Ghost.png|Bow Wow Image:Bowzai Ghost.png|Bowzai Image:Bracarina Ghost.png|Brakarina Image:Brindled Bow Wow Ghost.png|Brindled Bow Wow Image:Brindled Minifoux Ghost.png|Brindled Minifoux Image:Brockheart Ghost.png|Brockheart Image:Bulbisou Ghost.png|Bulbisou Image:Bulbutting Ghost.png|Bulbutting Image:Bworky Ghost.png|Bworky Image:Crocodyl Ghost.png|Crocodyl Image:Cromagmunk Ghost.png|Cromagmunk Image:Cromigmite Ghost.png|Cromigmite Image:Croum Ghost.png|Croum Image:Cube Ghost.png|Cube Image:Dauge Ghost.png|Dauge Image:Drhellbert Ghost.png|Drhellbert Image:Earth Bwak Ghost.png|Earth Bwak Image:El Scarador Ghost.png|El Scarador Image:Eliom Ghost.png|Eliom Image:Feanor Ghost.png|Feanor Image:Fire Bwak Ghost.png|Fire Bwak Image:Fosfor Ghost.png|Fosfor Image:Friendrake Ghost.png|Friendrake Image:Frozen Tofu Ghost.png|Frozen Tofu Image:Gerbean Ghost.png|Gerbean Image:Ghast Ghost.png|Ghast Image:Glub Ghost.png|Glub Image:Gobtubby Ghost.png|Gobtubby Image:Golden Dragoone Ghost.png|Golden Dragoone Image:Grauler Ghost.png|Grauler Image:Green Piwin Ghost.png|Green Piwin Image:Groogler Ghost.png|Groogler Image:Gupin Ghost.png|Gupin Image:Homlett Ghost.png|Homlett Image:Improved Quaquack Ghost.png|Improved Quaquack Image:Jellifrost Ghost.png|Jellifrost Image:Jellufo Ghost.png|Jellufo Image:Kanigloopy Ghost.png|Kanigloopy Image:Kerubaby Ghost.png|Kerubaby Image:Krolimea Ghost.png|Krolimea Image:Leopardo Ghost.png|Leopardo Image:Little Black Bow Wow Ghost.png|Little Black Bow Wow Image:Little White Bow Meow Ghost.png|Little White Bow Meow Image:Mastostroke Ghost.png|Mastostroke Image:Maulleycat Ghost.png|Maulleycat Image:Mekrab Ghost.png|Mekrab Image:Minifoux Ghost.png|Minifoux Image:Minikrone Ghost.png|Minikron Image:Minimino Ghost.png|Minimino Image:Miniminotot Ghost.png|Miniminotot Image:Mini Wa Ghost.png|Mini Wa Image:Mischievous Squirrel Ghost.png|Mischievous Squirrel Image:Moowitty Ghost.png|Moowitty Image:Mouselet Ghost.png|Mouselet Image:Nomoon Ghost.png|Nomoon Image:Ogrine Seeker Ghost.png|Ogrine Seeker Image:Pandawa Cub Ghost.png|Pandawa Cub Image:Peki Peki Ghost.png|Peki Peki Image:Phoenix Ghost.png|Phoenix Image:Pingoku Ghost.png|Pingoku Image:Pink Dragoone Ghost.png|Pink Dragoone Image:Pink Piwin Ghost.png|Pink Piwin Image:Platypus Ghost.png|Platypus Image:Plop Ghost.png|Plop Image:Plump Tofurby Ghost.png|Plump Tofurby Image:Purple Piwin Ghost.png|Purple Piwin Image:Quaquack Ghost.png|Quaquack Image:Ratcham Ghost.png|Ratcham Image:Red Piwin Ghost.png|Red Piwin Image:Ross Ghost.png|Ross Image:Rushu's Shushu Ghost.png|Rushu's Shushu Image:Scarakiri Ghost.png|Scarakiri Image:Smush Ghost.png|Smush Image:Snailmate Ghost.png|Snailmate Image:Snickermite Ghost.png|Snickermite Image:Snoofle Ghost.png|Snoofle Image:Snow Bow Meow Ghost.png|Snow Bow Meow Image:Snowfoux Ghost.png|Snowfoux Image:Solid Plissken Ghost.png|Solid Plissken Image:Sting Ghost.png|Sting Image:Stone-washed Borbat Ghost.png|Stone-washed Borbat Image:Tabby Bow Meow Ghost.png|Tabby Bow Meow Image:Tanuk Ghost.png|Tanuk Image:Tarzantula Ghost.png|Tarzantula Image:Tatouh Ghost.png|Tatouh Image:Teddybearbarian Ghost.png|Teddybearbarian Image:The Godfather's Gobtubby Ghost.png|The Godfather's Gobtubby Image:Tiwabbit Wosungwee Ghost.png|Tiwabbit Wosungwee Image:Tofrazzle Ghost.png|Tofrazzle Image:Tofume Ghost.png|Tofume Image:Toucantankerous Ghost.png|Toucantankerous Image:Treechster Ghost.png|Treechster Image:Tubskito Ghost.png|Tubskito Image:Vampyrina Ghost.png|Vampyrina Image:Wabbit Ghost.png|Wabbit Image:Water Bwak Ghost.png|Water Bwak Image:Willy Peninzias Ghost.png|Willy Peninzias Image:Yellow Piwin Ghost.png|Yellow Piwin Image:Young Wild Boar Ghost.png|Young Wild Boar * Category:Resource